Code: Bobobo
by Zion Crayson
Summary: This is my first fic, so it might not be that good. Anyways, it's a crossover between Bobobobo Bobobo and Code: Lyoko, but enough descriptions. Please Read and Review! Note: I put this under CL, since it mainly takes place at Kadic.
1. Traveling to a New Area

Code: Bo-bobo

Disclaimer: I own neither Bo-bobo nor Code Lyoko, but I'm still a fan of the two shows, so that's why I made this fic.  
Minor Note: I'm also using my CC (Created Character) Jacob Tamiyaka. For info on him, talk to me, and I'll give you the link.

It was a sunny day at Runaway Fields, and the Bo-bobo crew was in a stretch of peace after the big battle with Hydrate, and were thinking of what to do to pass the time.

"Things sure have gotten peaceful around here. I kinda like it." Beauty stated, relaxing on the grass.  
"Well, I don't. " Don Patch complained while fiddling with a portable game system. "At least when there were battles I had a good fanbase."  
"You never had a fanbase!" Bo-bobo remarked, glaring at the orange spike ball. Patch then glares back at the afroed warrior.  
"Oh, yes I did!"  
"Oh, no you didn't!"  
"Yes...I...DID!!!" The furious spike ball then tackles Bo-bobo to the ground.  
"Could you go at least five minutes without pummling each other?!" the pink-haired girl screamed in her usual freak-out tone. Gasser, being fed up with those two fighting each other, stomped his foot on the ground.  
"That's it!" The silver-haired teen yelled. "We need to go somewhere!" Jelly Jiggler raised a 'hand' in agreement.  
"That's a great idea!" The blue man said. "But where do we go?"  
"Hmm...I think I've got something." Bo-bobo started, forcing Don Patch off of him.  
"Oh, really?" The orange spike ball said, wanting something to happen. "Let's see it!"  
"Alright, but you asked for it." The afroed warrior got into his combat stance. "Super Fist of the Nose Hair!" He then grabs Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler and mushes them together to form a giant vortex. "Jelly-Patch Warp Gate!"  
Beauty just stands there and sighs  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Bo-bobo stated with anticipation "A new adventure awaits us!" He then heads through the gate  
"You mean that thing actually works?!" The girl said, befuddled and cautiously heads through the gate, followed by Gasser.  
Just then, a few 'unknown' people went through the gate before it vanished from the area.

Code: Bo-bobo  
Chapter 1: Traveling to New Areas can be Exciting (but it Sure Makes you Queasy)

Meanwhile, in the semi-quiet area of Kadic, classes were just finishing up, and one guy in particular was relieved for the break that was coming up.

"I'm so happy the weekend is close by." the boy commented, anticipating a big battle to happen soon.  
"You're always waiting for time off class in times of peace, Jacob." Odd remarked. "Why don't you try to relax for a day or two?"  
"Because, Odd, unlike you, I'm an individual that takes his duties very seriously!" Jacobed snapped back.  
"Well, then why aren't your grades doing as well as they should?" Yumi retorted.  
"Just...shut up about that...please." Odd could only laugh at Jacob's response.  
"Well, either way, there's still no way when XANA will attack, so it's still best we remain on guard." Jeremie pointed out to the rest of the group.  
Jacob let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks for backing me up J-Man. I thought I'd never get my point out."

Around the same time, something crazy was about to come to Kadic, for a certain bluish-orange vortex was opening within the forest clearing...  
...Or not, as the Bo-bobo crew came spilling out of a wormhole.  
"Whoo! That was a sick ride!" Bo-bobo said, his face filled with excitement.  
"Please...don't say that word..." Don Patch complained, with a queasy look on his face.

"Where...where are we?" Beauty wondered. Dengaku Man, who was with the group before they left, took out a map.  
"Hmm...well it says here that we're in some town in France." the tiny white thing said. Beauty then took a good look at the map.  
"That's just a stupid crayon drawing!" She freaked out.  
"Well, we might as well explore the area and see what we can find out." Gasser said.  
"That's a great idea! Let's split up and find out all we can about this place!" The afroed warrior stated, taking Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler with him.  
"I guess we should just explore the area." Beauty sighed, walking off with Gasser and Dengaku Man.

And so the insanity has begun. Who knows what insanity's in store for the two teams?  
Well, I do, but that's because I'm the author, so you better stay tuned for the second chapter!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry it's a tad short, but I'm just getting started, and I can't think of good things often. I'll try to get things together for the next chapter.

EDIT: Since the show's over, I might as well put in the final fight they would've had if they continued until the very end. 


	2. Virtual Worlds

Jacob: Welcome to Code: Bo-bobo! The crazy collision between Code Lyoko and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!  
Gasser: So, are you sure about this combination?  
Jacob: Hey, once the story's started, it can never be cancelled until it's done. At least, that's how it should be...  
Beauty: Let's just get this show on the road. _Holds up Disclaimer sign_

Disclaimer: I own neither Bo-bobo nor Code Lyoko, but I DO own Jacob, so don't use him in your fics without my consent!

Code: Bo-bobo  
Chapter 2: Virtual Worlds and Crazy Creatures!

Beauty and Co. make their way to the school grounds and take a look around.

"Wow. This is a big place." The pink-haired wonder stated, gazing at the building with awe.  
"Yeah...I wonder what they use it for?" Dengaku Man said, not noticing the others were getting away from him.  
"Hey! Wait for me!" He ran as fast as he could to catch up to the others.  
"Well, you're new here." A certain black-haired girl walked over to the trio, not noticing the little white thing.  
"Yeah. We just got here a few minutes ago. So, who are you?" Gasser asked, not knowing who this girl was.  
"You can call me Sissi. And what's your name?" Sissi inquired, looking at the siver-haired warrior.  
"Uhh...Gary." Gasser lied, not wanting to reveal such an embarassing name to anyone other than the team he's on.  
"My name's Beauty, if you're wanting to know." Beauty said. Sissi then gazed at the girl.  
"First off, I never asked you a thing. Second, if anyone's going to be called that term, it's going to be me!" Sissi said, not knowing that was her actual name. Just then, a certain boy ran over to the three and dragged them out of Sissi's sight.  
"Hey! What was that for?" Beauty yelled, assuming it was Bo-bobo was up to his old tricks again  
"Sorry about that, but I don't think you should be with her." The boy stated. "The Brat-Girl's not known for sincerity."  
"But I thought her name was Sissi..." Gasser said, confused as to why Jacob called her that.  
"That's what everyone else calls her. Her real name is actually Elizabeth, but she hates being called that. And I call her the Brat-Girl because of her attitude." Jacob explained.  
"Now that's a mouthful." Beauty stated.  
"So, now that we're in the clear, my name's Jacob Tamiyaka. And you two are...?" The raven-haired boy asked the trio. (Yes, he noticed the Dengaku.)  
"My name's Gary, and this is Britney." Gasser said, still willing to put up the ruse, this time including Beauty.  
"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" 'Britney' asked, wondering why she had to be put in the circle.  
"Well, I'm not gonna lie about my name! I'm Dengaku Man!" The small white creature hopped on top of 'Gary' in order to get a good view of Jacob.  
"There's going to be more time for getting to know each other later, though. Right now, I have to see my friends about something." And with that, Jacob walked off into the forest clearing to get to the factory.

Meanwhile, inside the Control Room, something insane is going to happen.  
"Hmm...what have we here?" Don Patch was looking at the main console of the Super Computer.  
"It looks like a computer of some sort." Jelly Jiggler said, followed by a punch to the face by Patch.  
"I know it's a computer! What I don't know is what it does!" The spike-ball yelled out, followed by a bunch of fiddling around with the computer.  
"Do you even know what you're doing to that thing?" Bo-bobo asked in a somewhat serious manner.  
"No, but that's never stopped me before!" Patch said, and at that moment, a window with a timer popped up.  
"Huh? What's that timer for?" Jelly asked.  
"What the? 'Big Fat Cheese Head'? I'm not a big fat cheese head!" Patch screamed, reading the window's title.  
"Maybe that's just a code of some sort." Bo-bobo said.  
"But what could it mean?" Patch turned to the afro warrior.  
"Maybe it's a self-destruct seqence!" Bo-bobo said, running around the room.  
"Then that means...WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!" Patch screamed, running with Bo-bobo  
" Wait! I see a way out!" Jelly said, 'pointing' to the elevator.  
"Outta my way!" Don Patch said, pushing Jelly out of the way.  
"No dice, Patch. We need a code." Bo-bobo said, pressing random keys.  
"Let me try." Patch said, pushing Bo-bobo out of the way. He then punches the keypad...literally. "Take THAT you stupid code!" The doors then somehow open for them.  
"Hurry! We don't have much time!" The Afroed warrior said as the three got into the elevator.  
"Come on! Work you stupid thing!" Patch pounded on the 'Down' arrow. (Assuming there WERE arrows on that elevator...)  
"You know, there was more than a minute on that clock. You don't have to panic." Jelly calmly said.  
"Jelly's right. We shouldn't panic...we should enter those bomb shelters!" Bo-bobo said as Don Patch forced the doors open.  
"Yay! Bomb shelters!" The spike-ball said, as the trio enter the so-called Bomb Shelters.

Just then, the Odd, Jacob, and Jeremie entered the Control Room the long way."I wonder why the elevator was out. That's never happened before." Odd asked.  
"I think I know why..." Jacob said, noticing the 'Big Fat Cheese Head' protocol.  
"But...but that's impossible! Nobody else knows of this place." Jeremie was surprised that someone would do such a thing.  
"I don't know what's going on, but I say we get to the bottom of this!" Odd said, seeming surprisingly serious.  
"For once, we're on the same page! Prepare for a second virtualization, Jeremie! Odd and I are going to force whoever's in Lyoko back out!"  
"On it!" At that moment, the countdown ended and the trio were immediately virtualized. Then Jacob and Odd got to the scanners.  
"We're ready on this end. Start the sequence!" Jacob said.  
"Right! Transfer: Jacob; Transfer: Odd!" Jeremie started up the Transfer Sequence.  
"Scanner: Jacob; Scanner: Odd!" A gust of wind blowed upward as the scanners started registering them.  
"Virtualization!" Then a flash of light appeared as the two were transferred to Lyoko.  
Meanwhile, in the desert region of Lyoko, the Bo-bobo crew look around the area.  
"Wow...where are we?" Patch asked, still looking like his usual self.  
"Well, it looks like a desert in another world." Jelly said, again stating the obvious. (I'm sorry if I'm doing this too much...)  
"Don't look now, but we've got company!" Bo-bobo said, noticing Odd and Jacob.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'll just end it here, since it's long enough. Stay tuned for a big battle, though!


	3. Fusion VS Fusion

Jacob: And so continues the tale of two styles.  
Bo-bobo: Things are about to get crazy around here!  
Jacob: Well, duh. Let's just hope you don't overdo it...  
Don Patch: In the meantime, let's continue the story. /_Sets down Disclaimer Sign_/

Disclaimer: I own neither Bo-bobo nor Code Lyoko, but I own Jacob Tamiyaka, so don't use him in your fics without my consent!

Chapter 3: Fusion Versus Fusion! A New Program Revealed!

Odd and Jacob were closing in on the Insane Trio on their vehicles. (Overboard and Overbike respectively.)  
"I think we've got a visual on whatever triggered the delayed sequence." Jacob said, noticing the three.  
"They're nothing like I've never seen..." Odd said, expressing his confusion.  
"Whatever the case is, I'm preparing a Return to the Past right now." Jeremie stated, preparing for the sequence.  
"Good. Don't want to be too careful when the Dark One attacks." Jacob said, still cautious of a potential attack.  
"I don't think this is one of X.A.N.A's tricks, Jake. I mean, just look at them." Odd noted.  
"Maybe you're right...I guess I'm just a bit paranoid from the constant threat..."  
"Forget about that. We need to get rid of these three goons."  
"Hey! Who are you calling goons?!" Don Patch yelled out, attacking Odd and knocking him off the Overboard.  
"Well, that was just uncalled for." Odd said, getting up from that fall.  
"Alright, who are you and why are you here?!" Jacob inquired, keeping one hand on his sword.  
"Oh, that just TEARS IT!!!" Patch screamed, attempting to tackle Jacob.  
"Whoa! Hold on there, Don Patch!" Bo-bobo said, grabbing Patch's arm. "We're in a new place, remember? So nobody's going to know us."  
"I knew that. I just want to beat these guys up." The spike ball stated with a maniacal look on is face.  
_Who are these guys? _ _They seem more insane than Odd!_ Jacob thought to himself.  
"Why fight with them? They don't seem that dangerous." Jelly said, trying to chicken out of the fight.  
"Oh, no! I've been itching for a fight ever since I got here!" Patch yelled, seeing through Jelly's ruse.  
"Well, if if's a fight you want, it's a fight you're gonna get!" Jacob said, drawing out his sword.  
"We'll take you out by force if we have to!" Odd said, readying his Laser Arrow.  
"We'll see about that! Super Fist of the Nose Hair!" Bo-bobo yelled as he disappeared in thin air.  
"Huh? Where'd he go?" Jacob said, looking around.  
"Disarmament Barrage!" At that point, the afroed warrior snatched Jacob's sword away from his hands and knocked Odd down the the floor.  
"What in the? How'd he do that?" Odd asked, getting back up.  
"I have no idea, but this obviously isn't going to be easy..." Jacob said, getting in a hand-to-hand combat stance.  
"No one said it would." Odd remarked, aiming for Bo-bobo.  
"Good idea, Bo-bobo! We should fight them with swords!" Patch said, getting out his 'sword'.  
_But that's just a green onion sprig..._ Odd thought to himself, lost on how the spike ball called it a sword.  
"Eat THIS!!!" Don Patch and Bo-bobo charged at Jacob.  
"You're not getting me with my own weapon!" Jacob got out a couple of his kunai and blocked their attacks.  
"Hmm...he's tougher than we thought." The afroed warrior said with a concerning look on his face. "We may have to use the 'Master Plan'." He then imagines himself piledriving Jacob into the ground.  
"Ah, yes...the 'Master Plan'..." Patch said, imagining him spiking everyone in sight.  
"The 'Master Plan', huh?" Jelly noted, actually thinking of the Triple Threat Fusion.  
"Whatever this 'Master Plan' is, you won't succeed in it!" Jacob yelled, getting his sword back and kicking Bo-bobo quite a distance away.  
"It's too late! Don Patch has already initiated the sequence!" the afroed hero said, pointing the now candy-sized Patch.  
"It's called Transform Mode: Becoming Candy!" The orange candy said while hurtling inside Bo-bobo's mouth.  
"Now's my cue!" Jelly said, making a mad dash for Bo-bobo and jumping inside his mouth before Jacob ond Odd could react.  
"Crap...whatever they're doing, we gotta stop it, and we probably have only one shot." Jacob said, preparing for a dual strike.  
"Right. We've got to stop this now!" Odd readied his Laser Arrow while Jacob readied his elemental power.  
"Let's do this! Freeze Shot!"  
"Laser Arrow!" They shoot an ice-imbued arrow which freezes the transforming Bo-bobo on contact.  
"Bad news guys." Jeremie stated from the Computer. "Whatever they did, I'm only seeing one enemy on the map now."  
"But that's impossible! Unless..." Jacob remembered the prototype sequence he and Jeremie created.  
"Unless what?" Odd inquired.  
"If they're doing what I think they're doing, then we're going to have to activate the new sequence!" Jacob was fearing the worst with this.  
"But we haven't tested it yet! You don't know what it could do!" Jeremie pointed out.  
"We don't have any choice, J-Man! It's all or nothing now, and we've got to win it all!"  
"All right, but I'm still not sure about this..." Jeremie started up the new sequence.  
"Perfect timing, because the ice is starting to crack" Jacob stated, and the ice broke, revealing the Triple Threat known as BoboPatchiggler. (Will be Nicknamed BPJ.)  
"What...what is that...?" Odd was complete lost on the fusion.  
"I knew it...it's a fusion technique..." Jacob's fears were well founded for once.  
"That's correct, and there's no way you can defeat me now." BPJ said, with a confident smirk on his face.  
"Alright. It's all set up." Jeremie said.  
"Good. Start it up!" Jacob replied, wanting to end the battle quick.  
"Right. Initiating Code: Fusion!" Jeremie started the new sequence.  
"Code...Fusion?" The amethyst-haired warrior heard it all, and was lost.  
"So you heard? No matter...you're still not the only one who can use a fusion technique." Jacob said, as he and Odd started glowing.  
"What...what's going on?" Odd asked, a bit scared of what could happen.  
"Don't worry about it." Jacob assured the Oddball, then he turned to BPJ. "Now...get ready to say goodbye to Odd Della Robbia and Jacob Tamiyaka..." At that point the glow became a flash of light which engulfed the warriors and went quite a distance. After the blinding light clears, only one warrior stood where Jacob and Odd stood, facing the Triple Threat Fusion. He wore a pale purple jumpsuit similar to Jacob's except he had a dog in the center of the Delta Triangle. His hairstyle was similar to Odd's, with the exception of a black swirl. He also still has the sword that Jacob had, but no bag full of kunai.  
"...And say hello to Xino Damiyoka!" The newly fused warrior struck a pose upon entry.  
"Well, this is an unexpected development. Nonetheless, I'll still win." BPJ was remembering the three on one fight he had, thinking this one will be pie compared to that.  
"Don't think I'm just a pushover. Underestimating your enemy is a sure path to defeat!" Xino pointed out.  
"You have no idea what I am capable of! I've been known to crush enemies in a matter of seconds!" BPJ bursted out.  
"Enough talk! I'm bringing you back now!" Xino aimed for the Triple Threat's face. "Ice Arrow!" He then fired an ice-infused arrow at BPJ, who quickly blocked it with his sword.  
"Now suffer the wrath of the Happy Man Sword!" BoboPatchiggler then charged at Xino with his sword.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Xino promptly blocked with his own sword.  
"I hate to break your fight, guys, but you've got company." Jeremie intervened.  
"Great...who's attacking now?" Xino broke free of the lock and got a good look at the enemy. "Just what I need...I'm in the middle of fighting a new enemy, and an army of old enemies show up..."  
"How about we make a temporary truce?" BPJ suggested.  
"You want to try and defeat me yourself, huh?" BPJ just smiled at Xino's remark. "Alright, then. As soon as we take down this army, we'll finish our battle."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And so a temporary alliance has been made between the two fusions. However, the darkness waits in the wings, and a familiar enemy is about to arrive. Stay tuned for the outcome! 


End file.
